Once Opon a YuGiOh
by Yami Kuroi
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh do MY versions of fairy-tales...All with fangirls watching! If you want to be a NAMED fan-girl, review and tell me!
1. Default Chapter

Kuroi-Hello, all! Today, we will be enchanting you with..PARODIES!!!  
  
Mai- God help me..  
  
Kuroi-*glares daggers at Mai* ANYWAY, these fairy tales will be done by...the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!!! Role the red carpet, please!  
  
*you see a limo in front of a red carpet leading to a huge room, with fangirls/boys on each side*  
  
Kuroi- Here is... Yugi and Yami!!!  
  
*Yugi steps out of the limo, confused, with Yami behind him*  
  
Fangirls- EEEEE!!!!!  
  
Yugi- Yami..I don't think we're in Japan.  
  
Yami- RABID FANGIRLS!!!!! AHH!!! *fangirls clinging to elbows*  
  
Kuroi- Eh heh heh... Now heeere's..Ryou and Bakura! YAY!!!!!  
  
*Ryou gets pushed out of limo by Bakura*  
  
Ryou- Eh....Hi, all! AHH!!!  
  
*gets glomped by Kuroi*  
  
Kuroi- I'll save you from those Ryou-loving-wannabes!  
  
Bakura- Drop the hikari!  
  
Yami Kuroi- 'KURA!!! *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura- Can't...breathe..  
  
Kuroi- Yami...you can hug him AFTER the fanfic is over!  
  
Yami Kuroi- Aw..Okaaay..Then heeere's...Joey and Mai!!!  
  
Kuroi- HEY! My line!  
  
Mai- HOW DARE YOU ASSOTIATE ME WITH HIM!!!  
  
Joey- Aw.C'mon, Mai.  
  
Mai- *whacks him with purse*  
  
Kuroi- Then again...Thanks, O Yami-gal!  
  
Joey- Ooo..Look at the pretty birdies going around my head.  
  
Kuroi- Okaaay...Anyway, next up is ANZU!!!  
  
Crowd- BOO!!! *throws paper at her*  
  
Anzu- HEY!!! It's not MY fault I'm made to look like an ass in the anime!  
  
Crowd- *ponders this for a moment, then..* BOOOOO!!!  
  
Kuroi- Don't worry, Anzu.. I like you in the manga..But, next is Tristan!!!  
  
Fangirls- YAY!!!  
  
Kuroi- Yes, the pointy-haired idiot!  
  
Tristan- Thank you, thank- HEY!!!  
  
Kuroi- Sorry, Trist-hair! Hon-hair, Hai-  
  
Yami Kuroi- ANYWAY, here's....the Kaibba brothers! Yes, Seto, aka Turmoil, and Mokuba, aka Rocking Horse, Kaiba, aka Seahorse!  
  
Kuroi- They don't want a lesson in Japanese!  
  
Seto- GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Kuroi- YOU WATCH MONTY PYTHON, TOO!?!?!?!?  
  
Seto- *sweatdrop*  
  
Mokuba- Hi, you all! Yup yup, I had loads of sugar before coming, yup yup!  
  
Seto- Oh, no..  
  
Kuroi- Heh heh heh..Anyway, heeere's MARIK AND MALIK!!! YAY!!!  
  
Fangirls- *try to climb over barrier to get to them*  
  
Kuroi- *punches girls, then glomps Marik and Malik*  
  
Marik and Malik- *sweatdrop* Heh, heh...Hi, Kuroi...  
  
Yami Kuroi- *rolls eyes* Any way, let's start the show!!!  
  
Fangirls- YAY!!!  
  
Kuroi- We'll have the all-mightly cute Ryou do the honors!  
  
Ryou- *blushes* Kuroi and her yami don't own Yu-Gi-Oh-  
  
Mai- Thank God!  
  
Bakura- But, she does have us tied up in her basement!  
  
Kuroi- Heh, heh, heh... 


	2. CinderellaRobin HoodTarzan

Kuroi- Because people are IDIOTS, I need to put a disclaimer! Ryou...  
  
Ryou- Kuroi doesn't own Yuugioh or Yu-Gi-Oh or any of us besides herself and Yami Kuroi  
  
Mokuba- Yup yup!  
  
All- *Sweatdrop*  
  
Kuroi- Yeah.. On with the parodies!  
  
Cinderella  
  
Cast  
  
Isis=Cinderella  
  
Marik=Prince Charming ^_^  
  
Marik and Isis- ACK!! NO!!! INCEST!!!  
  
Kuroi- Tee hee! Anyway-  
  
Kaiba= King  
  
Mai= Queen  
  
Joey=Drusilla, a stepsister ^_^  
  
Tristan=...Other stepsister who is unnamed...  
  
Anzu or Tea= Evil step-mother  
  
Yugi and Yami=Mouse dudes who turns into a horse  
  
Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddddddddd, what you all been waitin' for.  
  
YAMI MALIK AS THE FAIRY GODMOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami/Kuroi= Hee, hee...Well, you have the magic wand!  
  
Costumes  
  
Isis=In beginning, rag-like dress, sooty apron. At ball, Egyptian style linen dress with Millennium Torque.  
  
Marik=Pharaoh like outfit...Don't ask...  
  
Kaiba=Royal kingy clothes, scepter  
  
Mai= Big poofy purple dress that shows quite a bit of cleavage...  
  
Joey- *Drool*  
  
Joey= Big, poofy yellow dress with long blonde hair and yellow high heels!  
  
Tristan= Big, poofy blue dress with long brown hair and blue high heels!  
  
Tristan and Joey- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu= Big dress that makes her hips look fat ^_^  
  
Anzu- *sniffle* Hey...  
  
Yugi and Yami= They're mice...  
  
Malik= *giggle* Form-fitting slinky PINK dress!!!! With the Millennium Rod  
  
Let the show begin!  
  
Joey- CINDARELLA!! COME COOK MA BREAKFAST!!!  
  
Isis- Coming! *does breakfast*  
  
Tristan- CINDERELLA, COME GEL MY HAIR!!!  
  
Isis- Okay! *grumbles while gelling hair, sculpting it into a sword shape  
  
Anzu- CINDERELLA, COME LISTEN TO MY FRIENDSHIP SPEECH!  
  
Isis- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- I'll save you! *swoops in and saves Isis, who is very confused*  
  
Isis- What the f-  
  
Kuroi- CUT!!! You're the MARRIED king!  
  
Seto- This isn't Robin Hood?  
  
Kuroi and Isis- NO!!  
  
Seto- Oops...  
  
Isis- Anyway..*listens to ranting friendship fiend* Uggg...My head hurts...  
  
DING DONG  
  
Joey- Get da doorbell, Cindarella!  
  
Isis- We have a doorbell? Hmm...*answers door* Hello?  
  
Messenger- Message! *hands her message*  
  
Isis- Thanks...We have a doorbell?  
  
Tristan- Oh, what does it say?  
  
Joey- What das it say?  
  
Anzu- It says all women are invited to a ball the price is holding to have a wife!  
  
Isis- My torque says you won't let me come.  
  
Joey- Right on da dot!  
  
*hours later*  
  
Isis- Oh... I wish I could come, but I'd need a fairy god-mother or something...  
  
*silence*  
  
Isis- I said I'd need a fairy god-mother or some thing.  
  
*silence*  
  
Isis- MALIK, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik- . My ears...What do you want, wench?  
  
Isis- I want to go to the ball, in a beautiful dress...  
  
Malik- Your problem.  
  
Isis- *brings out mallet* Malik- Pink or purple?  
  
*later*  
  
Joey- Who's zat girl ova der?  
  
Tristan- She's more beautiful then me! WAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*with Isis*  
  
Isis-*mallet*  
  
Marik- Hello, O beauty!  
  
Seto- *swings on vine, howling*  
  
Isis- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!  
  
Seto- I thought... this was Tarzan...  
  
All- *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami Kuroi- We'll follow the script... next story...  
  
Kuroi- See ya next time with Sleeping Beauty! 


End file.
